


DemonHaught

by FMLClexa



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Demon Waverly, Dominant Waverly, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMLClexa/pseuds/FMLClexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Waverly touches the goo, she makes her way to Nicole's house.  Things get heated quickly thanks to a demonic Waverly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DemonHaught

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This was written between the S1 finale and S2 (If there even is a season 2 while you're reading this).

Nicole let out a sigh as she put her newly polished boots back onto the floor. After nearly an hour she had finished cleaning her entire uniform. Ironing, shining and folding. She grinned as she put the boots away in her closet. She looked around the office she had set up in her house. It needed to be cleaned, then again it usually was pretty messy. Especially now that she was with Waverly, she barely had time to clean her house. A smile grew on her lips as she thought of the woman. Barely 48 hours ago, she’d heard Waverly say that she loved her. Sure, it had been in the heat of the moment and to save her life but it still meant a lot. Nicole definitely reciprocated the feelings. She meant to tell Waverly as much the next time she saw her. Her smile grew as she walked out of the room and picked her phone up off the table. She brought up Waverly’s name and quickly typed out a message.

Nicole[4:38]: You should come over. I’ve got wine ;)

She sent the message and set the phone down. The redhead made her way towards her fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine. She nearly dropped it as a loud pounding came from her door. She took a shaky breath and put the bottle down. Haught made her way across her house and opened the door. She raised an eyebrow as a smirk grew across her face when she saw Waverly standing at the door. 

“Hey Waves, didn’t think you’d be here so quick.” She stood to the side to let her girlfriend into the house then closed the door. The brunette walked in with a cheerful smile on her face.

“What do you mean baby?” Waverly trailed her hand down Nicole’s arm until it reached the red head’s hand and pulled her further into the house. Nicole tilted her head,

“I sent you a text inviting you over, isn’t that why you’re here?” She pulled Waverly into a hug and felt the shorter woman place a lasting kiss on her neck. Nicole felt goosebumps raise on her neck and smiled, hugging the woman in her arms harder. 

Waverly shook her head and pulled back to look at her.

“I was at the divide with Doc and Wynonna,” The taller woman noticed the shift in Waverly’s eyes. Their colour darkened and Nicole’s brow creased but the colour shifted back to normal. 

“They’re uh-” Her eyes shifted again and a small frown formed on her face, as quickly as the frown appeared it shifted into a large smile. The smile was a classic Waverly smile and Nicole echoed it. “They’re headed back to town and I came here.” Nicole’s brow furrowed as she noticed the colour in Waverly’s eyes darkening further.

“Why’s that?” Nicole brought her hands up and looped them around her neck. 

“Because I missed you and I wanted to check on you.” She brought her hands up and placed her hands on the taller woman’s waist. She felt Nicole’s ribs gently before dropping her hands back to her waist. “How are they? How are you?” Waverly’s voice was almost husky as she spoke the the redhead and the woman in question felt a warmth in her gut.

 

“They’re fine.” She pecked a chaste kiss onto Waverly’s lips, “A bit sore but it’s totally worth it.” She smiled and pressed another kiss onto Waverly’s lips. As she went to pull away she felt Waverly’s teeth close around her bottom lip and pulled her closer. 

“And why’s that?” The husk in her voice was driving Nicole crazy.

“Because hearing you say you love me was worth getting shot. I’d get shot a hundred more times to hear you say it again because I love you too.” She felt Waverly smirk against her lips,

“I know you love me baby, I’m awesome.” The tall woman couldn’t help but chuckle at her girlfriend’s confidence.

“That you are.” She pressed a kiss onto Nicole’s jaw and trailed her mouth up the bone. She slowly led the girl towards the living room, never breaking the kiss. “I’ve got some wine in the kitchen. We could break it open and watch a movie.” She felt a growl coming from Waverly’s mouth and nearly quirked an eyebrow before the shorter girl shoved Nicole into the wall.

Haught let out a whimper at the girl’s roughness and pulled away to breath in.

“Waves?” Waverly’s pupils were so dilated that only a thin line of brown around them. There was a blackish tint around her eyes as well. She opened her mouth to ask if she was alright but before she could get a word out Waverly pressed her further against the wall and shoved her tongue into the taller girl’s mouth. She let out a startled gasp before returning the kiss. She made an attempt to slow the kiss down but Waverly wasn’t having it. She grabbed Nicole’s hands and pinned them above her head with a viciousness she didn’t know that Waverly possessed. The short girl trailed kisses up her face to where her ear was and nipped at her earlobe.

“I don’t want wine. I want you.” She fixed her lips onto the side of the redhead’s neck and sucked at the pulse point. Nicole gasped and her eyes fluttered shut as the short girl’s hands gripped her ass. Nicole let her hands fall from the wall and wind into Waverly’s hair as she panted out a moan. She felt the teeth of her girlfriend nipping at her throat and she groaned. Her legs were shaking from the heat that was pooling in her stomach. She let out what felt like the hundredth time as Waverly picked her up and wrapped Nicole’s legs around her waist. Seconds later she placed one hand back on her ass and the other on the wall as she pressed Nicole harder against the wall. In the back of her mind some part of her was screaming,

‘This isn’t what Waverly is like! Waverly isn’t dominant like this!’  
The rest of her mind was screaming for that part of her mind to shut the fuck up and let this new side of Waverly take control. 

After what felt like hours even though it was probably only a few minutes of heavy making out, Waverly pulled Nicole away from the wall. She walked a few feet before throwing Nicole onto the couch. The tall girl huffed in slight pain as her back smashed into the couch but before she could voice her pain Waverly jumped onto her and straddled her hips. Her hands trailed up Nicole’s side till they found the top button of her shirt and she stared at Nicole for a moment before tugging it apart. Nicole sought out Waverly’s eyes with her own and noticed their darkness. A low fear spread through her gut as she took one of Waverly’s hands in her own.

“Baby, are you okay?” Waverly’s eyes were so dark that she could see her reflection in the pupil.

“Never better.” She husked before taking her hand from Nicole’s and placing it back on the redhead’s shirt. She trailed her hand along the collar before ripping the shirt of entirely. She heard the fabric tear and opened her mouth to complain but Waverly clamped her hand down on her mouth. Waverly pressed a kiss to the swell of her breast and she gasped. The brunette kissed all the way to the center of her chest where her bra connected.

 

She brought her hands up and grabbed the bridge and ripped it in two.

“Waverly!” Nicole called out in alarm, “What is going on wi-” Her sentence was cut short once again by a moan as Waverly licked up the canal between her breasts.

“Just calm down baby, I’ve got you.” Her voice was hoarse as she nipped the inner swell of her breast. Nicole let out a whimper at the feeling and Waverly only took that as a sign of encouragement because she shot her tongue out and trailed it along the swell of the breast until she reaching the hardening nub. The redhead’s back arched as Waverly’s mouth clamped around her right breast and her hand raised to knead her other breast. The heat pooling in Nicole’s stomach was becoming almost painful as Waverly teased her breasts. 

“Waves I need you.” She gasped out as the girl nipped at her nipple. Much to Nicole’s dissatisfaction, the brunette merely laughed and switched her mouth to her left breast. Nicole let out a growl and brought her hand up to grip Waverly’s shoulder so that she could flip herself on top. But Waverly was having none of it. She snatched her hand off her shoulder and pinned it next to her head and brought her mouth up to Nicole’s wrist. She nipped at the sensitive skin of her under arm before placing a kiss on the bothered area to soothe it. She raised her head up to Nicole’s ear, her hand never leaving Nicole’s arm as she nipped the redhead’s earlobe. 

“No Nicole.” She murmured softly, sending shivers up her spine, “I am in control now.” If Nicole hadn’t been so completely aroused she would have noticed the drop of octave in Waverly’s voice when she said ‘I’ as if someone else had control of Waverly. But she was, so she didn’t noticed it. She simply nodded and let out a gasp as the brunette’s leg made it’s way between Nicole’s legs. The small contact was enough to drive Nicole insane. Her hips bucked up against Waverly’s leg to create a friction but the smaller girl moved her hands to her hips and held them down. 

 

The frustrated growl that Nicole let out made Waverly smirk.

“All in due time baby.” She pressed a kiss to Nicole’s neck before moving her fingers down to the redhead’s belt. She quickly undid it and pulled it out before toying with the button of her jeans. As soon as that was open she was moving down, her fingers hooking in the belt loops as she went. Nicole shivered as the brunette kissed her calf then trailed her lips up the leg till she reached her thighs. She pressed her lips against the redhead’s inner thigh and Nicole let out a gasp of pleasure and her hips bucked up. She reached her hand up to wind in Waverly’s hair a push her head where she wanted her. Waverly tsk’d, smacked her hand away and grabbed her hips. She dug her nails into Nicole’s sharp hips. 

“I said be patient.” She increased the pressure of her nails as she said the final word. Nicole whimpered and nodded and Nicole buried her hands in the sheets around her instead. She dragged her tongue up the length of her thigh and let it settle right below where she wanted her. She let out a low whining noise that made Waverly smirk and she kissed Nicole’s clit. Nicole clenched her hands and her eyes fluttered shut. Waverly continuously teased her, dipping her tongue into Nicole’s heat before drawing back and nipping her thighs. Nicole brought her hands up and dug them into Waverly’s hair. She tugged urgently. The heat between her legs was almost painful. Waverly smirked up at her,

“I want you to beg.” She murmured, her warm breath made Nicole squirm, “Say my name and beg me to fuck you.” Nicole felt more heat pool in her stomach when she said the words and at the husk in her voice. Nicole nodded,

“Please Waves, please fuck me.” She begged, “Please Waverly I need you.” Waverly smirked at her and finally snaked her tongue out into Nicole. Nicole moaned and Waverly nipped gently at her clit. Her tongue went back into Nicole and she could feel herself reaching the edge from all teasing. She gasped as she felt her muscles tighten around Waverly’s tongue and she finally came. 

After a few moments Nicole’s body relaxed and she slumped back against the couch. Waverly trailed kisses up her body until she was at the same level as Nicole. She lied down on top of Nicole and pressed a kiss to her mouth. Her eyes had returned to normal and she was smiling gently at Nicole. Nicole snaked her arms around Waverly and began to move her right hand down to Waverly’s thighs as she kissed Waverly back. Waverly smiled and disconnected the lips and grabbed her hand. She shook her head.

“Not right now baby, I just want to lie here with you.” Nicole nodded and brought her arms back around Waverly. 

“I love you Waves.” She murmured,

“I love you too Nicole.” Nicole closed her eyes and let the exhaustion of relief take over her body. She would have to talk to Waverly about what had happened after. But at the moment, all she could think about was sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, Feel free to Review!


End file.
